keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Chibaba
Chibaba (チババ ) is High school student. ( 高校生'' koukousei'' ) 'Character' Chibaba is a hybrid of a Yokuitsu and a Keronian Appearance She has a saturated teal colored skin with Burly brown hair-fur thats short. She wears a white bucket hat with a dashed line on the edge. Her eyes are a blue color. Being a Animal-Yokuitsu she has Husky ears and tail. Her ears point down, so it doesn't bother her hat. She also wears a pink knit scarf with a white dashed line at the ends. Shes still young and still has her tadpole markings. Her symbol is a Hearted-paw pad Personality Chibaba is pretty much a Dandere; a Shy and quiet person who can be affectionate. Shes moreover affectionate to those she befriends. Shes a bit meek. She can be friendly when she needs to be, like when shes working in her parents store. She was raised to be a good type of person, so of course, shes rather nice. Aside from these, shes not assertive and has issues standing up for herself, at times, getting taken advantage of. Shes obediant and loyal at least. Shes quite naive in a way, innocent minded basically. A little ditzy, she needs help with book and written works. Likes and dislikes Because of a past relationship and her fathers influence, shes a little more afraid of men. She doesn't like it when people bully her or others nor does she like seeing people become upset. She doesn't like being forced into doing things. Of course, being half of a species that are based of animals, shes fond of them. She seems to be interesting in brewing. She enjoys warmth, often bundles herself into a fluffy blanket at home, or just stays by the Kotatsu. Even if she likes warmth, she also enjoys the cold, probably from being a husky, so winter is one of her favorite seasons. History Chibaba's parents own a small cafe some place outside of Alien street, of course hidden from Pokopen's. She helps work with them, which is one of the times she isn't that shy and more friendly. She's often protected by her Yokuitsu father. When she was 13, she had a boyfriend, she was still too shy around him ,and whenever he tried to do anything, she stopped him looking away embarrassed. At some point he tried to force her, which gotten interrupted by another student. After about a month they started going out, they broke up. Chibaba becoming more frightened by men. Relationships Tasusu She considers Tasusu her friend, often opening up to him more. Shes oddly fascinated by him. Chibaba sticks close to him. It seems she has a crush on him being she becomes flustered yet happy by him. Shes rather unaware of his crush on her, thinking hes just teasing her completely, but rather enjoys the attention she gets from him. If Tasusu gets overboard with something, she tries to stop him. Abilities Because of her Yokuitsu gene's she lives longer than Keronian's. Her hearing is a little more perked. She knows how to brew thanks to her parents. Shes a little more resistant to the cold. Weakness Shes still fearful and still prey for Vipers & Nyororo's of course. She hates loud, screechy noises, and she does react to dog whistles. Pulling or stepping her tail, hurts more so than others would think. Future Shes still working for her parents, but shes studying and more into brewery, learning new recipes, ingredients and such. Sometimes creating her own. When she was 18-19 she traveled around to learn about brewing. She came back home every 6 months and finally stays at 20. She still travels when she wants to learn a bit more. Her relation with Tasusu is unknown. Nicknames Of course Chibaba just gets called "Chiba" or "Chibaba". Sometimes people call her "Chibi" or "Chi". because of her husky features, people call her "Husky" or "Pup". She calls people, their regular names, or a nickname they prefer. She doesn't nickname people. Trivia *Supposedly a fake Kerosona of Riryo *The Yokuitsu species is a original species created by Sushiba Category:Keronians Category:Hybrids Category:Characters